


Who will I be... It's not up to me

by enterprise29



Series: Haven short stories [3]
Category: Haven (TV)
Genre: Gen, Mara's POV, Not Quite a Drabble, The Barn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 07:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13141476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enterprise29/pseuds/enterprise29
Summary: Mara's thoughts about the overlays.A short story from Mara's POV from within the barn.





	Who will I be... It's not up to me

They've got me trapped in this damm barn again.

Ready to download another new personality in to me.

The amount of overlays they've stuck over me now on mother dearests' orders. You'd think they would have realised that it's not going to work.

It will never work.

I will never forget, and I will certainly never change.

They can put a thousand more personalities in to me and I will never change.

My mother is wrong, aether is everything and one day I will escape from this prison.

Me and William still have so much to do.

I still have so much trouble to cause, after all it's so much fun.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> Anything recognisable belongs to the creators of Haven/the Colorado kid.
> 
> Happy Christmas.


End file.
